


Roller Rink Drabble

by Crush_Me_Please



Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Comics Era, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, She/Ze/They pronouns for NewsAGoGo, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, going to a roller rink with your gf, oh to be a brightly colored rebel, paradise motel week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crush_Me_Please/pseuds/Crush_Me_Please
Summary: Lesbian DJs at the Roller Rink, what will they do?Day 6 of Paradise Motel WeekRadio Crew
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Roller Rink Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I am touch starved that is all

Hot Chimp and Newsagogo walked into the neon colored roller rink hand in hand. They were both wearing bulky headphones, Newsie’s being a soft olive green and Chimp’s a hot pink. They wandered over to the side of the rink, pulling out their roller skates.

“Better watch out, honey bun, don’t want you to get left behind,” Hot Chimp teased, slipping off her bunky books and replacing them with her bright pink skates. She tied her pink tipped hair up into a hair tie and shrugged off her baby pink leather jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, keep talkin,’ Show Tongue,” Newsie responded, struggling to stand in her electric green skates, “You’re just gonna get twice as embarrassed when a newbie skates circles ‘round ya.” 

Hot Chimp just chuckled, standing up with ease and offering a hand to Newsagogo. Ze took it and let hir girlfriend guide hir into the actual roller rink. Some Mad Gear song was blaring over the speakers, tuned into the Dr’s Station, no doubt. Newsie had a deathgrip on the other DJ’s hand, not wanting to embarrass hirself. 

“You gotta loosen up,” her calm voice cut through Newsie’s worried thoughts.

“Easier said than done, Monkey,” ze awkwardly chuckled, still tightly holding her hand. Hot Chimp smiled at the affectionate nickname, but stopped skating to look at her girlfriend. Newsagogo sighed and loosened her grip slightly, only lightly holding her hand now.

They both leaned in for a kiss, either sunglasses clinking together as their lips met.

The music grew more slow, they weren’t exactly sure what song it was, but it was a lot more calming than the previous ones. The two DJs began to skate again, still hand in hand, but this time more relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !! Comments and critique are always welcome !!


End file.
